For example, a smartphone serving as a mobile communication device can be wiped and cleaned on its surface with a cloth-like material. The smartphone is not only cleaned but then also sterilized generally through a wiping operation with cleaner and/or disinfectant such as alcohol.
However, in this sterilization method, the smartphone must be wiped manually, which requires a great deal of time and effort. In addition, if disinfectant or the like adheres to the hands, there is a concern that this may cause a rash.
There has hence been proposed a sterilization apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, for example, as a technique capable of sterilizing a smartphone without a need for such a wiping operation.
The sterilization apparatus has a structure serving as a charger for the smartphone as well as a sterilizer. Specifically, the smart phone is housed in the casing of the apparatus and the charging terminal of the smartphone is connected to the connector of the apparatus so that the smartphone is supplied with electric power. Moreover, an ultraviolet lamp is provided inside the casing and, during charging, the smartphone is irradiated with ultraviolet light from the lamp and thereby sterilized.